His Dirty Purpose
by Jakky101
Summary: Jacob finally finds his purpose after a forced confrontation with Edward. M/M, NONCON. Enjoy!


**I know it's way different from my last fic, but I couldn't resist it! My friend kept posting these lyrics that tempted me to write it. Enjoy!**

~Jak

Jacob was crouched into a low, threatening position. He was in hunting mode. He eyed his kill, this innocent, cute little bunny rabbit that seemed to go un noticed to his presence. The pads under his paws helped keep his movement silent, and the way his fur camouflaged into the thick wooded area, he was positive that he had this kill.

Though, he didn't know why he bothered going to slowly about the kill. He knew a rabbit couldn't out run him. Maybe it was the heat of the moment? The thrill? Rushing a kill seemed too easy. An easy kill wasn't entertaining and rewarding enough. A rewarding kill always tasted better.

So, Jacob stepped a few inches forward, still keeping his presence unknown to the small mammal.

He picked up his pace, still several yards away from the kill, his paws pushing off and back onto the ground, loud thumps following soon after. The rabbit was aware of his presence now. It didn't bother to look back and made it's way, trying it's best to keep a far distance away from it's predator.

Jacob stopped. Not because the rabbit was already gone, underground and into a safe hole. He could have easily gotten around that. No, no, that wasn't it.

He took a wiff of the air, his muzzle coming up over his teeth. A low snarl came from his figure, and he quickly turned to face the other way. He kept himself alert to wherever the smell, and noise was coming from. He couldn't trace it. He couldn't pin point exactly where it was coming from, somehow. He knew who it was though. He knew it was _him_.

That _fucking leech_.

His back hunched, and the hairs on the ridge of his back flew straight up. He took a defensive position, while continuing his warning growls and snarls.

Suddenly, his body was slammed into a tree. He didn't have enough time to react before the searing, sharp pain shot all across his entire back. He felt helpless when he realized that his strength was no comparison to _his_. He hated admitting it. But everytime they fought, and Edward didn't go _easy on him_, he never really had a chance.

His muscles tensed underneath Edward's cold grip. The vampires body was pressed firmly against his, as if making some sort of dominating statement. It was disgusting, degrading and Jacob was wishing Edward would just let him go. That wasn't the case though. Edward didn't plan on letting him go anytime soon. He'd wait it out until he got some sort of sick, self gradification and satisfaction. Maybe Bella should be aware of what her leech boyfriend gets off too, when she isn't around.

After what seemed like hours, Jacob phased back to his human self. He let gravity take it's course, his body falling as far as Edward would allow. Bad idea. Edward's cold grip seemed even more unbareable when Jacob was in his human form. He shivered, from disgust and the extremely low temperature. How could Bella_ like_ this cold creatures hands all over her?

Jacob struggled against Edward's demanding grip.

Apparently, Edward didn't seem to notice, or maybe not even care that Jacob was without clothing.

"Get _off_ of me!" Jacob screached, still struggling beneath Edward's hardening grasp. Nothing seemed to help. Edward just stayed like this, never moving from his dominating position. He was almost hovering over Jacob's body, as if he was making some sort of point to Jacob.

"Why?" Edward simply ask, slightly softening his grip on Jacob. Only enough to shut the mutt up, but not enough for him to escape.

Jacob? Escaping? That just wouldn't do.

"B-..Because!.." Jacob failed horribly at coming up with an answer.

"Because why?" Edward pushed his body into Jacob's, completely invading his personal space. Their noses were almost touching, _almost._ Not quite, though. Jacob could feel Edward's breath flowing across his face. He cringed. Edward, as well, could feel and smell Jacob's frantic breaths. He could smell the fear in those panicked, quickened breaths. It fueled his fire.

"Because.. fuck, I don't know!" Jacob, still in capable of thinking up a smart enough answer, gave up on struggling. It was either his bones getting crushed, or waiting it out to see what Edward planned on doing next. Hopefully, he'd just let him go with a few cuts and bruises. If only.

Jacob's breath suddenly hitched as he felt a familiar, cold hand run it's away up his nude leg. He tried to push Edward off of him again, he tried. But even with all of his strength left, he managed absolutely nothing. Edward didn't move an inch, he didn't just continued to run his hand up Jacob's leg and to his hips, gripping there tightly. His other hand followed suit, mimicking his previous actions.

Both of his hands, were now firmly placed on Jacob's hips, his nails pricking at the sensitive skin. Edward felt Jacob freeze under his grasp. He knew he couldn't do anything. Both of them knew, that Jacob was pretty much considered helpless in this particular situation. This worked way too much to Edward's advantage, that it was funny.

Edward continued his out right assault on Jacob, keeping his hold on his hips and pushing him down onto the dry dirt of the wooded area. He fell with a loud thump, silently crying out. The vampire enjoyed this; the pitiful, whining sounds coming from Jacob. They were almost as satisfying as feeding, but in a completely different way.

Laying his body ontop of Jacob's, Edward, even disgusted by the smell, tried to track it on Jacob's neck. He found the spot, placed his mouth over it and waited. He waited for that sweet, addicting reaction.

Edward let a small smirk fall upon his face, as he felt Jacob's body freeze once again, and then continueing to shudder un controllably.

"Wh- What..the _hell_.. are you planning on doing to me..?" Jacob asked, the sound of how quiet and submissive his voice was, was pitiful. Edward liked it.

Okay, he'd taken back what he'd said. He'd rather have his bones crushed and lay there to die instead of having this happen to him. What the hell was wrong with Edward? Why did he find it necessary to torcher him like this? It was a question that would go un answered, for now.

_The cold one_ sounded out a low, animalistic growl before clamping his teeth down into Jacob's skin, forcing his teeth in and breaking through the boy's flesh. It was music to his ears, even as loud as it was; the screams of pure agony and pain of Jacob's throat. The constant yelling of Edward's name, pleading him to stop. Something about him doing whatever he wanted, so he'd stop.

That doesn't necessarily qualify here. This _is_ was Edward wanted. He wanted to put Jacob through the most intense, embarrasing and degrading pain through his life. He wanted to degrade his existence, his life and most of all, make sure he was alive by the end of it. He didn't want the wolf dead. No, no. But what he did want was for him to remember this for the rest of his life. He wants to be the the one haunting Jacob's nightmares. Or even better, giving him countless, sleepless nights.

But no, killing the wolf would not be his reason for doing this, or even being here. Bella would despise Edward if she ever knew. He couldn't have that. And Lord knows Jacob wouldn't have the courage to tell Bella himself.

Edward finally tore his mouth away from Jacob's wound, that he could happily say he caused. He couldn't take anymore of the disgusting, foul taste of the mutt's blood. The smell was fantastic compared to what it actually tasted like.

"You taste even worse than you smell; Truly disgusting, pup." Jacob cringed at the words, but stayed silent. He didn't bother saying anything. There was no point. Why degrade himself even more than Edward already has?

He wasn't paying attention to the horrible, sharp pain that coursed through his neck, and soon his entire body. It was _nothing_ compared to what he was emotionally, and mentally going through. Nothing.

Edward's pale, nearly snow white hands rose from Jacob's now bruised hips, to his shoulders, pressing them painfully into the ground. Jacob didn't seem to care. This bothered Edward. He wouldn't be able to continue if he knew Jacob wasn't _enjoying it_ as much as he was.

He dug his nails into Jacob's shoulders, piercing through the dark skin, and dragged them down his arms, creating long bloody claw marks in his tracks. _This_ arose a reaction from Jacob. Edward blocked out every other sound, and concentrated soley on Jacob's pitiful, and ear shattering howls.

Before Jacob could even move; within a mere few seconds, Edward had his wardrobe completely off, and his hands back holding Jacob down in his place. Jacob's breath hitched at the feel of Edward's nude body against his. It wasn't a good reaction. He wasn't enjoying it [i]at all[/i]. It was the most emotionally un stabeling experience of his life. Nothing could compare to this, not even if Edward decided to do it again. The first time was always the worst, because you have that ounce of hope that they'll stop. Ounce of belief that they'll stop. The second time, it's as if you want it, but don't. You feel as if you deserve such degrading acts done to your body and your soul.

You feel.. dirty..

"Oh, now we match; perfect." Edward's words seemed to lack emotion.

Jacob quietly growled. Edward heard it, in definitely.

The vampire gave a low growl back, feeling Jacob suddenly tense, again. Edward loved it.

He removed one of his hands from Jacob's body, one being quite enough to keep Jacob in the same place, completely still. He ghosted his other hand across Jacob's chest, barely letting his feeding scrape against the tender flesh. He applied a harsh amount of pressure, doing the same thing he did to Jacob's shoulders, just a few moments ago. He ran his nails across Jacob's chest, creating open wound scars, _everywhere_.

Jacob bit his lip, murmering curse words and probably other things Edward would rather not hear. Other things Jacob didn't _want_ him to hear.

Edward smeared the blood that seeped out of Jacob's wounds all across his chest, leading up to his neck, chin and to his lips. Jacob turned his head away.

Defiance.

That just wouldn't do.

Edward let a low, warning growl flow freely from his parted lips. That's all it took for Jacob to face him again, even with his eyes still partially closed. Good enough. He slowly dragged his finger across Jacob's full lips.

Jacob gulped, but allowed everything Edward did, and continued to do to him, happen. There's no use stopping it. Jacob already went through the stages of anger and panick. Now he's just accepting it. It's easier, and if he just.. blocks it out, everything will be alright, right?

He knew that wasn't the case, when he felt Edward's hands grip his hips against, exactly where they had been before. He felt something, un believably cold against his anus. He nearly jumped two feet into the air, but Edward kept him still.

He simply smirked, and rammed himself into Jacob in one stride. The noises coming from Jacob sounded as if he was dying right at this moment. But _that_ was too good to be true. Edward didn't bother staying still for long, only until the anxious feeling shooting through his body would fade. He wanted to make it painful, but there _is_ a line between putting someone through absolute misery and the most horrible pain in their lives, and killing them.

Jacob's hands grabbed at Edward's fore arms, squeezing them as he continued his shouts and yelps for him to stop.

"I can make you come, I can make you _hollar_." Edward simply breathed out as he started his fast, nearly neck break speed into Jacob. He never stopped, like he would with Bella, when she begged for him to slow down. No, he didn't have to control himself as much as he did with her. There weren't as many bounderies or limits Edward had to follow with Jacob. He sort of began to enjoy this, in more ways than one.

He couldn't say the same for Jacob, though.

The only remotely good feeling was when Edward rammed against that spot. But even then, the pain over rides the pleasure. He couldn't possibly enjoy this at all.

Edward continued, never slowing his pace, forcing himself into Jacob. The only thing keeping him going now was the muffled screams. Frankly, he was getting a bit tired, but it's like he's only running on will, now. The will to finish what he started.

So he did, he gave a few more painful -- for Jacob -- thrusts into the boy's body, letting a deep groan sound from his throat as he let himself go. He released himself inside of his mortal enemy, and found more pleasure in it than he ever thought possible. Jacob, on the other hand, was laying there, in a mix of sweat, blood and tears.

Edward, finally, pulled himself out of Jacob's body. Again, Jacob didn't care. No emotion crept through his eyes, body or thoughts. He didn't even feel relief. He felt like he was dead inside, but felt somehow as if he needed it to happen again. He hated what Edward had just done to him. He loathed him even more for it, but somewhere, deep inside his, nearly_ dead_ soul, he enjoyed the fact that he could be put to someone's use.

Come on. Bella didn't want him. He never felt any gratitude from his pack members. Nothing. At least now, he felt some sort of purpose in life. At least .. one good thing came out of this.

When Jacob looked up, Edward was already fully dressed. And before he could even process any thoughts, Edward was gone.

End.

**A/N: Credits to my friend, Shelby, who kept spamming the lyrics that made me want to do this. Credits also given to Jonny McGovern, a.k.a Gay Pimp, works with La'mady, Linda, Maxime and Erika who sung the song. 3**


End file.
